Asuma's Daughter
by Devil's-Child28
Summary: Suki Sarutobi retuns home after she finds out her dad is dead. she meets new people and see's old. Orochimaru is after her but she doesn't know that. no one does. she helps Naruto and Sakura to get Sasuke to come back. Orochimaru wants her bad but Orochimaru isn't the only one. the akatsuki want Suki as well. Suki, with the help of the leaf village try to get rid of her enimies.


**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my story. Any questions feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own Suki and the Jade's. I also own the plot cuz I thought of it. I can't take credit for all of it just my twists and turns.**

**Asuma's Daughter**

Third's POV

"Asuma also said something else" Shikamaru Nara said.

"Oh, what did he say?" Lady Hokage asked.

"He said for us to look after someone called Suki. Do you know who that is? The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it" Shikamaru said.

"I do know who it is. I trained Suki in medical Ninjutsu and she managed to surpass me in 4 years of training. She can heal any types of wounds" Lady Hokage said.

"Milady, isn't Suki coming here? She said in her letter she felt Asuma die." Shizune, Lady Hokage's assistant, said.

"She is. Shikamaru, can you fulfill your promise to Asuma by letting Suki stay at your house?" Lady Hokage asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my parents" Shikamaru said.

"Kotetsu, go find Yoshino Nara and Izumo go and find Shikaku Nara" Lady Hokage ordered.

The nodded and disappeared.

"Who is Suki?" Shikamaru asked.

"Suki is Asuma daughter" Lady Hokage said.

"Asuma sensei has a daughter?" Shikamaru asked surprised and shocked.

"Yes. She is about the same age as you. Her mother left the village with her when Suki was 4. Suki's mother died when she was 8. Shizune found Suki on the side of the road and I took her on as my apprentice. Suki trained with me for four years and managed to surpass me in medical Ninjutsu and in strength. After the four years she left and I don't know what happened to her" Lady Hokage said.

"Suki can also sing. She said that she remembered that her dad used to love hearing her sing" Shizune added.

"Found Shikaku ma'am" Izumo said appearing with Shikaku.

"What is it milady?" Shikaku asked.

"Let's just wait till Yoshino gets here" Lady Hokage said.

The door opened and Kotetsu and Yoshino walked in.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Yoshino asked.

"Shikamaru promised that he, Choji and Ino would look after Suki Sarutobi. I was wondering if Suki could stay with you." Lady Hokage asked.

"Suki Sarutobi is Asuma's daughter isn't she?" Shikaku said.

Lady Hokage nodded.

Yoshino and Shikaku shared a look and Yoshino nodded.

"We wouldn't mind if Suki stayed with us." Shikaku said.

"Good. I don't know what village Suki is in right now so I'll inform you when she gets here" Lady Hokage said.

The Nara's nodded.

"Dismissed" Lady Hokage said.

They all left the room.

"It would be good to see Suki again" Shizune said.

'Oink!' Tonton squealed.

Suki's POV

"I'll miss you guys so much" I said smiling sadly.

"Just promise to visit soon" Mai said crying.

"Of course Mai" I said hugging her tightly.

"Be good mow Suki. Don't go getting into to much trouble" Mrs. Jade said.

"I'll try Mrs. Jade" I said.

"Don't go breaking too many boys' hearts you hear?" Mr. Jade said smiling.

"I won't Mr. Jade" I said.

"You better hurry" Mai said.

"I'll send you a letter when I get settled ok" I said.

Mai nodded and pushed me toward the road.

"Bye!" I yelled and walked off.

I started running toward the leaf.

I was in the hidden waterfall village and it'll at least take me four days to get to the leaf village.

I ran all through out the day and night and the next day before setting up camp and getting a few hours of sleep.

I ran the whole day and some of the next night.

I slept half of the day before packing up and running the rest of the way.

I got to the hidden leaf village in the morning.

I was tired and wanted a good night's sleep after a long soak in a bath for a few hours.

I walked though the gates but was stopped by two ninja.

"Who are you and state your purpose" one of them said.

"I am Suki Sarutobi and I am here because my father died" I said strongly.

"We have been expecting you. Go ahead to the Hokage's office. Try not to get lost" the first guy said.

I nodded and set off.

I walked toward the big red building that I remembered was grandpa's when he was Hokage.

I wasn't watching where I was going and some kids ran into me.

"Watch it" one of them said as he and his friends continued running.

"If you don't watch where you are going that will happen often" someone said walking over to me.

He held his hand out and I grabbed it cautiously.

He pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks. I'm Suki and you are?" I asked.

The guy had silver hair and one of his eyes was covered.

He looked kind of familiar.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

"You do look familiar, I'll give you that" I said.

"Kakashi Hatake" he said.

"Kashi?" I asked shocked.

"So you do remember me" he said laughing.

I hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you again Kashi" I said.

"When did you arrive?" Kashi asked as I let go.

"About 5 minutes ago. I'm attempting to get to the Hokage's office" I said smiling.

"I'll show you the way" he said.

"That's really grateful" I said.

He nodded and started walking.

"Where have you been? I heard you trained with lady Tsunade after your mother died. I am sorry about that by the way" Kashi said.

"Thanks. I have been all around the world. I was with Tsunade sensei for four years. I was with her and Shizune since I was eight. I left Tsunade sensei when I was 12 and traveled. I even studied the Akatsuki for 3 of those years. This past year I stayed with a friend's family" I said.

"Nice. Not much happened here except about 2 and a half years ago Orochimaru attacked the village, killed the third Hokage and gave a curse mark to Sasuke Uchiha. Who then went to Orochimaru seeking power to kill his older brother who killed his whole clan. Then a couple of months ago 2 of the Akatsuki kidnapped the Kazekage and sucked his jinchuuriki out killing him, then Lady Chiyo used a reanimation just and bought him back at the cost of her own life" Kashi said.

"You win" I said as we approached a red building.

"At least I got the building right" I added.

Kashi laughed as we started climbing the stairs.

We got to the top and Kashi knocked.

"Come in" a female voice said.

Kashi opened the door and let me walk in first.

As soon as I was in he closed the door.

"Suki?" Shizune asked.

"Hey Shizune, hey Tsunade sensei" I said smiling walking forward casually.

"Long times no see Suki" Tsunade sensei said.

I shrugged.

"I am sorry for the loss of your father. The whole leaf village is" Tsunade sensei said.

"Thank you Tsunade sensei" I said bowing a little.

"Shizune please inform the Nara's of Suki's arrival" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shizune yelled and ran out of the room.

"Don't you wish I respected you like that?" I asked smiling.

"Did I ever" Tsunade muttered.

I smiled at her.

"Are you going to become a ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't have to go to the academy do I?" I asked.

"No. I think you deserve to be a jonin straight away. I have seen you fight and your medical Ninjutsu is better than mine" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade Sensei" I said shocked.

"First you need a leaf headband" Tsunade sensei said pulling a headband out of her desk.

"I don't want a vest so you don't have to give me one" I said.

Tsunade sensei nodded giving me the headband.

I looked over my outfit while I decided where to tie my headband.

I was wearing a short skirt with fish net underneath that went to just above my knees.

My top was strapless and it went to just above my belly button.

My shoes were long shinobi sandals.

My hair was tied into two fishtail plaits that went to half way down my back.

I decided to tie my headband around my right thigh.

"I got all three Nara's as you requested milady" Shizune said walking back into the room with three other people.

"Technically Shizune, Tsunade sensei told you to inform the Nara's of my arrival, not collect them" I said.

"So this is Asuma's daughter, Suki Sarutobi?" the adult male asked.

"I do believe that is my name so please don't wear it out." I said automatically.

"Sorry, force of habit" I said as an after thought.

"Still cocky as ever" Tsunade muttered.

"I heard you, you know" I said crossing my arms.

"I know" Tsunade sensei said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, Suki, this is Shikaku, Yoshino and Shikamaru Nara" Tsunade sensei said.

"Good for them but what do they have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Always using humor to cover the pain" Shizune muttered quietly I barely heard her.

"They have kindly agreed to let you stay with them" Tsunade sensei said.

"Oh, Really? I don't see why I couldn't have stayed with Kashi" I said.

"Who?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Kakashi Hatake. I call him Kashi. I started calling him that when I started talking." I explained.

"Who would you rather live with? Shikamaru was student of your father's after all" Tsunade said.

I thought it over for about a minute.

"I think it would be best if I stayed with the Nara's. Kashi after all, is a pervert" I said.

Tsunade sensei nodded.

"I leave you in there capable hands" Tsunade said.

I nodded and I followed the Nara's out of the building.

"Hello" the adult female, Yoshino, said.

"Hi" I said.

"Why don't I take your bag and Shikamaru can show you around the village?" Yoshino asked.

"If you both don't mind?" I asked.

"It'll be a drag but I'll do it anyway" Shikamaru said.

"I don't mind carrying your bag either" Yoshino said.

I nodded and took me bag off of my back.

"I have to get back to work" Shikaku said before disappearing.

Yoshino waved goodbye and set off.

"I'm sorry about your father" Shikamaru said.

"He was your sensei, you know how I feel basically" I said.

"Your right I suppose" Shikamaru said.

"We should get going shouldn't we?" I asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you remember much of the leaf village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really. It's been 12 years since I've been here. I only remember that it was beautiful" I said looking around.

Shikamaru gave me the laziest tour of the village I have ever seen.

"You are a really lazy person you know that right?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I know. Asuma would keep telling me how I could do so much better if I wasn't lazy all the time" Shikamaru said laughing.

We dissolved into laughter and Shikamaru didn't notice that his friends were calling him.

"Shikamaru, your friends are calling you" I said touching his arm and pointing.

Shikamaru looked over and smiled.

"I'll introduce you to them." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me over.

"Hey guys" Shikamaru said.

Standing in a group of 7 were some of Shikamaru's friends.

I saw Kashi smiling at me.

We got over there and Shikamaru let go of my hand.

"Hey guys" Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru" a guy eating a bag of chips said.

"Hi Shikamaru. Are you on a date?" a girl with blonde haired asked smiling hopefully.

I looked at the girl with my eyebrows raised.

"No Ino, now shut up" Shikamaru said blushing a little.

I laughed along with everyone else.

"Good to see you making friends Suki" Kashi said.

"Yeah. Shikamaru offered to show me around because you fed me to Tsunade sensei and baled." I said smiling at him.

"You know her Kakashi sensei?" A pink haired girl asked Kashi.

"Sensei huh? Weird hearing someone calling you that" I said.

"You get used to it" Kashi said.

"If you expect me to call you sensei, forget about it" I said.

"Yes Sakura I do know her. Everyone this is Suki Sarutobi" Kashi said ignoring my comment.

"Sarutobi? Are you related to Asuma?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. He's my father" I said sadly.

"I am so sorry for your loss" the blonde girl said.

The other nodded in agreement.

"thanks." I said.

"Suki, this is Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. They were also on Asuma's team" Shikamaru said.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"What about us!" a blonde boy asked annoyed.

I could sense something weird about his chakra.

I then realized what it was.

"You're the nine-tails jinchuuriki" I said to him, eyes going wide.

Everyone looked shocked at how I knew that.

"h-how do you know?" he asked.

"I can sense its chakra" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Your Kekkei Genkei" Kashi said.

I nodded looking at him.

"You have a Kekkei Genkei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I got it from my mother's clan. The Nakamura's" I said.

"I've never heard of the Nakamura clan" the nine-tails kid said.

"That's because there aren't many left" Shikamaru said before I could answer.

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"Asuma once told me about the Nakamura clan. He said if I ever meet a girl called Suki Nakamura in battle, I had to retreat. Now I know why" Shikamaru said looking at me.

"Because I'm his daughter?" I asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I remember him saying that" Ino said.

"But that wasn't the only reason was it?" Kashi asked looking at me.

I sighed.

"Your right. I being his daughter wasn't the only reason. The other reason is because if you meet a Nakamura in battle they can defeat you in about 5 minutes. How you ask. Because their Kekkei Genkei has the ability to sense chakra and has the ability to go inside someone's head and do many things to their opponents mind. Nakamura's are highly skilled interrogators" I explained.

"How do we know you've activated your Kekkei Genkei?" the pink haired girl asked.

"If my eyes roll back into my head, I have activated it" I said.

"You are highly skilled wit your Kekkei Genkei aren't you?" the other adult asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. And this idiot here is Naruto Uzumaki" the pinked hair girl said.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"And I'm Sai" the other boy said.

"Captain Yamato" the other adult said.

I nodded at him.

"KAKASHI!" a voice to familiar yelled from afar.

"Not Guy" I said and I pinpointed which way he was coming from.

He was coming from my right so I hid behind Ino and Choji.

"I was never here" I said ducking down.

"Kakashi, have you seen my Suki-Wuki yet?" Guy asked.

"I haven't yet Guy. I think she is arriving tomorrow" Kashi said normally.

"You said that yesterday Kakashi. I think you are hiding her from me! You think she might choose me as the better uncle!" Guy said yelling the last part.

"Neji use your byakugan to find a girl about the same age as Naruto here" Guy said.

"Yes sensei" a boy said. "Byakugan!" I boy yelled quietly.

'_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" _I yelled in my head.

"I think I found her sensei. Behind Ino and Choji" the kid said.

Guy ran around and saw me.

"SUKI-WUKI!" he yelled and tried to hug me.

I dodged by jumping and flipping over Ino and Choji and in front of Kashi.

I pushed them apart so they wouldn't get pushed by Guy.

"Why won't you hug your uncle guy Suki-Wuki?" Guy asked anime crying.

"Because…um…it wouldn't…seem fair" I said finally.

Guy stopped anime crying and looked at me.

"Unfair how?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I didn't hug Kashi when I got here. It wouldn't seem fair if I hugged you and not him" I said.

"But you di-" Kashi started but I stepped on his foot hard.

"She's right. It wouldn't be fair" Kashi said voice higher than usual.

"But you call him Kashi. You call me Guy which is my name. That is unfair to me" Guy said.

"Well, you have a much easier name to say. And I call you Uncle Guy. I don't call Kashi uncle Kashi. It's just plain old Kashi" I said.

Guy thought for a moment.

"You are right Suki-Wuki. I am off to buy you a welcome back present. Don't go anywhere" Guy said before running away.

I resisted the urge to yell out '_he's gone, he's gone, and lets celebrate_' but I thought it might insult his students.

"Hi! I'm Tenten. Who are you?" the newest girl to the group asked looking at me.

"Suki Sarutobi" I said smiling.

"Sarutobi? Are you in any relation to the third Hokage or Asuma Sarutobi?" she asked.

"Third was my grandfather and Asuma was my father" I said.

"I am so sorry for your loss" Tenten said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You don't seem sad so you must be full of Youth!" a mini Guy said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I muttered over and over again, shaking my head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

I kept muttering _no_ and shaking my head.

"Suki, we can't help you if you wont speak" Kashi said.

I appeared in front of mini Guy and began shaking him back and forth.

"Why, why, why, why, WHY?" I asked yelling the last part.

"Suki let go of Lee and back away" Kashi said.

I nodded and walked back over to Shikamaru.

"What is wrong Suki-Wuki?" Lee asked frowning.

"Not you too, please call me anything but Suki-Wuki, I beg of you!" I said begging to Lee.

"Ok. Only because you are full of youth!" lee said.

"Oh and if you mention the Y word around me I will kick your ass and nobody will be able to help you" I said calmly.

"What's the Y word?" Naruto asked.

"If any of you mention it you get thrown down a well" I said.

"Sorry Naruto. Maybe later at training." Yamato said.

"Ok. Hey Suki what is your chakra nature?" Naruto asked.

"My original?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Wind. But I can also use fire and lighting and water and earth" I said.

"That's all of them" Sai said.

"Yep. My mothers Kekkei Genkei allow me to have all five" I said.

"That's a little weird" Naruto said into the awkward silence.

"Why do you want to know" changing the subject.

"Because I have this awesome new jutsu that I created!" Naruto yelled fist pumping the air.

"You didn't actually make it Naruto. You just added wind chakra to the Rasengan" Kashi.

"You completed the Rasengan?" I asked

"Yep. Why do you want to learn it?" Naruto asked.

"No. I already know how to create the Rasengan and I have added wall my chakra nature's to it" I said.

"You what?" Naruto said disappointed.

"But for some reason they always seemed to blow up" I lied.

"So technically you didn't complete it" Naruto said face lifting again.

I nodded.

"YAY!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We should get going before my mum comes looking for us" Shikamaru said.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you all" I said before following Shikamaru.

We got back to his house and found out that Yoshino had made dinner and was just serving it.

"Shikaku is out on a mission so it's just us three for dinner. Shikaku will be back later." Yoshino said sitting down.

We ate dinner and then dessert.

"Want to play some shogi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure" I said.

I followed Shikamaru out to the porch to where a shogi board was already set up.

We sat down either side of it.

"Did my father play with you?" I asked.

"Yeah he did. Asuma sensei was the one who taught me shogi" Shikamaru said his voice a little strained.

"You've bottled up your emotions since he…died haven't you?" I asked, having trouble with the end of the sentence.

Shikamaru nodded.

I stood up and walked over to Shikamaru.

I offered him my hand and he took it.

I pulled him up to his feet.

He was confused at why I did this.

I wrapped my arms around Shikamaru's neck and I hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just let it all out Shikamaru. Bottling things up never helps" I said as if I was speaking from experience.

"Have you done it before?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I bottled up my emotions when my mother died. I was only 8 but I still did it. I felt horrible after would. I got a letter from my father saying that if I had bottled it all up to let it out. I did. I was with Lady Tsunade and Shizune at the time." I said.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"What about when you found out about Asuma sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"I let it all out. I felt it happen. I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew he was dead. I fell to the floor crying. I locked my self in my room and I didn't come out till I left for the leaf village. Let it out Shikamaru, I promise you'll feel better" I said.

"What if I don't?" Shikamaru asked.

"Listen to Suki, son. You will feel better after would" Shikaku said coming into view.

I let go of Shikamaru so he could look at his father.

"Trust me son, its better if you do" Shikaku said putting a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikaku squeezed it before letting go.

He nodded to me before walking back inside.

"…Shikamaru?" I asked slowly.

Shikamaru didn't say anything so I walked around to face him.

I saw that he was crying.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them back around his neck.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder.

We stood like that for a few hours.

When Shikamaru stopped crying he didn't let go.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Sorry about that" Shikamaru said lifting his head.

"You never answered my question" I said.

"I guess I feel a bit better" Shikamaru said.

"I told bottling it up is never good. I Think we should go to bed now" I said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll show you where you are staying" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks" I said.

I removed my arms from around his neck and Shikamaru removed his arms from around my waist.

Shikamaru did grab my hand as he led me to my room.

We saw that his parents had already gone to bed.

"This is where you are staying. My room is right across the hall. If you need anything just ask. That means in the middle of the night as well" Shikamaru said.

"Ok. Thanks" I said.

He squeezed my hand and let go.

"Thanks for letting me cry onto your shoulder" he said awkwardly.

"No problem. I have a feeling you would of done the same for me" I said.

"Probably" Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight" Shikamaru added.

"Goodnight" I said and I kissed his cheek.

I saw him turn a light red as he walks to his room.

I smiled and walked into mine.

It was just a simple room.

A double bed in the middle with bedside tables on each side.

A desk with a lamp in the corner of the room.

A wardrobe to put my clothes in.

I found my bag sitting on the bed.

I could tell the sheets had been freshly put on the bed.

There was a door next to the wardrobe and I walked over to it.

I opened it and saw it was a bathroom.

I nodded as I closed the door and walked over to my bag.

I pulled out all of the stuff in it and put it next to the desk.

I put my clothes in the wardrobe except for some pajamas.

I put my other pair of shoes in front of the wardrobe and out of the way.

I had a picture frame and I sat it on the desk.

It was me when I was three with my parents.

Kashi took the picture.

I had chocolate ice cream all over my face and I was wiping it on dad's face.

"I miss you so much dad. I miss you as well mum" I whispered.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I wiped them away and walked over to the bed.

I grabbed my weapons pouches and shuriken holders and put them on the desk.

I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom.

I walked back out and put my dirty clothes in the washing basket next to the bathroom door.

I walked over to the window which had something you could sit on and look out of.

I nodded my head and grabbed my diary and pen.

I grabbed the top blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around me.

I walked back over to the ledge thing and sat down.

I opened my diary and began writing:

_**12th May 2011**_

_Dear diary,_

_I arrived in the village hidden in the Leafs today._

_I saw Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Guy and Kashi again._

_I missed Kashi but I didn't know how much until I saw him today._

_Kashi showed me to the Hokage building._

_I wasn't surprised when I saw Lady Tsunade there because I heard that she had become Hokage._

_I met dad's students and the nine-tailed fox today._

_I also met some of their friends as well._

_I saw Guy again and I saw that he has created a clone of him._

_It's a boy called Lee I think._

_I think they say the Y word in almost every sentence they say._

_At the current moment I am at Shikamaru Nara's house because I am living here._

_I convinced Shikamaru, who is my age, to let out his feelings about dad's death._

_I told him that it is bad to bottle your feelings up._

_He asked if I had done it before and I told him about when I bottled up my feelings of mum's death._

_I miss them both so very much and I whish I had come back to the leaf village sooner so I could have gotten to know my dad better._

_I still have the picture of mum, dad and I when I was three._

_I don't know what I would do if I lost it._

_I have to stop writing now and go to sleep._

_It's late and I am a little tired._

_Goodnight diary_

_Love Suki xoxoxo_

I stood up and put my diary and pen on the desk.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back.

I got in and unwrapped the blanket from around me.

I pulled the blankets up and put the one I was using on the top.

I untied my hair and slipped the hair ties on my wrist.

I lay down and faced the window.

I closed my eyes.

My eyes opened and I saw it was still dark.

I turned on the lamp that sat on one of the bedside tables.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:30am.

I turned the light off and lay back down.

I tossed and turned for about half an hour not able to get comfortable.

I sat up and tied my hair up into a messy bun.

I stood up and grabbed the blanket I had wrapped around me before.

I wrapped it around me again and I walked out of my room.

I saw the kitchen light on so I walked to the kitchen.

I found Shikamaru drinking some water staring out of the window above the sink.

"Shikamaru?" I asked.

He turned around no knowing I was there.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry" I said.

"You just startled me. I didn't know you were there" Shikamaru said.

"I have always been light on my feet" I said.

I walked over so I was on the other side of the bench to Shikamaru.

"Why are you up?" Shikamaru asked me.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." I said.

"What about you?" I added.

"I can't get to sleep. Can't get comfortable" Shikamaru said.

"We could go for a walk?" I suggested.

"At 3:10 in the morning?" Shikamaru asked amused.

"I once went for a walk at 12:00am on Friday the 13" I said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Couldn't sleep" I said shrugging.

"I'll leave a note for my parents incase they come and check onus" Shikamaru said.

"I'll just grab my shoes and I'll meet you at the front door" I said.

Shikamaru nodded and I left to go to my room.

I grabbed my short shinobi sandals and met Shikamaru at the door.

"Is that all you're wearing?" he asked me.

"I have a blanket. I'll be fine, I don't feel the cold that much" I said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Shikamaru said quietly opening the door.

I walked out before him so he could close the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Just around the village" I said.

Shikamaru nodded and we started walking to the left.

"Do you wish you got to know Asuma sensei better?" Shikamaru asked after 10 minutes of silent walking.

"Yeah I do. Mum said we had to leave to protect him or something like that. I regret not coming here sooner" I said.

Once again tears fell down my cheeks.

I felt Shikamaru grab my hand and squeeze it.

"Hey, don't cry. It will be alright. The Akatsuki guys who killed your father are dead" Shikamaru said.

"They were killed by the Akatsuki?" I asked more tears coming out.

"They did, why?" Shikamaru asked.

I fell to the ground crying.

Shikamaru crouched down next to me.

"What's wrong Suki?" Shikamaru asked.

"The three years before last year I spent gathering information about the Akatsuki. I could have helped. I could have saved him. It's my entire fault" I sobbed.

"Shh….No it's not. I don't think anyone but Lady Tsunade could have helped him" Shikamaru said trying to clam me down.

"But I surpassed Tsunade sensei in medical Ninjutsu. I could have saved him. It's my entire fault" I said.

"Come here" Shikamaru said.

He sat down on the ground crossed legged and pulled me onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

I ended up falling asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder.

I woke up to voices.

"Shikamaru, is Suki alright?" I think I heard Kashi ask.

"I think she is. We went for a walk in the middle of the night and I told her that the Akatsuki killed Asuma sensei then she broke down crying saying it was her fault and that she could have saved him." Shikamaru explained.

"I thought this would happen if she found that out" Kashi said.

"You knew?" I asked lifting my face to look at Kashi.

"Yes, I did" he said cautiously.

"You knew and didn't tell me? I told you I researched the Akatsuki. I could of saved him, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Through that I had jumped to my feet.

"Aren't you cold?" Kashi asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject Kakashi" I growled.

"You just called me…" Kashi trailed off.

"Kakashi, that's your name isn't it?" I asked him.

"But what about Kashi?" Kashi asked.

"You didn't tell me, you don't deserve that name. Never talk to me again!" I yelled and I ran off.

"SUKI!" I heard Shikamaru scream.

I ignored him and blindly ran through the village.

I don't know where I was going but I found myself running into someone.

"Sorry" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Are you alright Suki?" I think Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"And Sakura, Sai and captain Yamato" Naruto said.

I buried my face into Naruto's chest and cried my eyes out.

"What's wrong Suki?" Sakura asked.

I just shook my head and tried to get my breathing under control.

After a few minutes I pulled my face out of Naruto's chest.

"Sorry about that." I said wiping my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

His hands had a hold of the top of my arms.

I didn't realize but we had sunken to the ground.

"I just found out that it was the Akatsuki who killed my father, but you already knew that didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I killed Kakuzu with my wind style Rasen shuriken" Naruto said.

"Who defeated Hidan?" I asked.

"Shikamaru" Sakura said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go see Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

"I don't want to see that backstabber" I snarled.

"Ok. What about Lady Tsunade?" Yamato tried again.

I shook my head, eyes closed.

"I-I think I'll head back to the Nara's house and change" I said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue" I said.

"I know where he lives. I can take you there" Sakura offered.

"If that's alright with you Captain Yamato?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine with me. Just don't be to long" Yamato said.

Sakura nodded.

Sakura took over from Naruto and led me to the Nara's house.

We got there and Yoshino was yelling at Shikamaru.

"How could you lose someone Shikamaru?" Yoshino yelled.

"It's not his fault Yoshino" I said.

Shikamaru and Yoshino looked over at me.

"Then whose is it?" Yoshino asked looking relived.

"Thank you Sakura" Yoshino said to the pink haired ninja.

Sakura nodded and then left to go meet her teammates.

"Whose fault is it?" Yoshino said going back to me.

"Part mine and part Kakashi Hatake" I said glaring at the ground when I said Kashi's name.

"What did Kakashi do?" Yoshino asked a little confused.

"He knew that the Akatsuki killed Asuma and didn't tell Suki" Shikamaru explained when I didn't.

"And how is this part your fault?" Yoshino asked.

"Its part my fault because I'm the one who ran from Kakashi and Shikamaru. Sorry about that by the way" I said the last part to Shikamaru.

"Whose idea was it to go for a walk in the middle of the night?" Yoshino asked holding the note up.

"That was mine as well. Neither Shikamaru or I could get to sleep so I suggested to go for a walk which we did but then I had an emotional breakdown type of thing and then I think I fell asleep" I said.

"You did" Shikamaru said.

"What about you Shikamaru? Did you fall asleep?" Yoshino asked.

"I did" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I want both of you to go inside. I'll be there in a minute" Yoshino said.

We nodded and walked inside.

"Sorry for running off and getting you in trouble Shikamaru" I apologized.

"It's ok. But I don't recommend you do it again" Shikamaru joked.

"Thanks for the advice" I said smiling.

"Shikamaru go to your room. Suki go to yours as well. I will be right with you Suki. Just let me take care of Shikamaru first" Yoshino said from behind us.

"Yes ma'am" I said walking into my room.

I sat on the bed looking at the picture of my parents and me.

"It's a pretty picture" Yoshino said walking in.

"Thanks. I was three in the picture. I'm pretty sure it was my birthday" I said.

"You were a cute three-year-old" Yoshino said.

She walked to my bathroom and started running the bath.

She walked back out to me.

"Which do you like, French vanilla and Rose or candy cane and apple sauce?" Yoshino asked.

"French vanilla and Rose" I said.

Yoshino nodded and walked returning with two baskets full of candles.

"That's a lot of candles" I commented.

"Could you please go into Shikamaru's bathroom and light them for him. He is having a relaxing bath like you are" Yoshino said holding a basket up.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Thank you" Yoshino said handing me the basket and some matches.

I walked over to Shikamaru's room.

The door was open so I walked in.

I knocked on the bathroom door incase he wasn't in the bath yet.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Suki" I said.

"Suki? What are you doing outside of my bathroom?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your mother wanted me to light candles so you could relax" I explained.

"Come in then. Just be quick or my mother will shoot you" Shikamaru said.

"Are you in the bath yet?" I asked.

"No but I have clothes on" Shikamaru said.

"So it's safe to come in?" I asked.

"Yes" Shikamaru said opening the door.

I walked in and saw it was dark.

I set the basket on the ground and began placing candles everywhere.

"I'll help" Shikamaru said.

I looked up at him and saw that he had no shirt on.

Just pants.

"Thanks" I managed.

I was blushing furiously.

'_Thank god's it dark. I don't know what I would do if Shikamaru saw me blushing'_ I thought.

When all the candles were set up I grabbed the matches and lit one.

I handed the packet to Shikamaru and started going around to light candles.

Shikamaru was helping me.

"I should head back to your mum" I said.

"I should probably get in the bath before she comes in here" Shikamaru said.

He then blushed at what he said.

"See you later Shikamaru" I said and walked out.

I walked back into my own bathroom to see it lit with Candles.

I sniffed the air and I swear I could have melted at the scent of the room.

"You like it?" Yoshino asked.

"I do" I said smiling.

"Then get in. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." Yoshino said.

I nodded and she left.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I stripped down to my underwear before I walked over to the bath.

The bath was pretty big.

The water had rose petals floating in it.

"Thank you Yoshino" I whispered.

I took of my underwear and I got into the bath.

I sighed when the hot water touched my skin.

It was relaxing.

I lay down and closed my eyes.

I could feel my muscles loosening.

It felt so nice.

The water was hot but I didn't care.

I was the most relaxed that I had been in my entire life.

I lost track of the time but I was to relaxed to notice.

"Aren't falling asleep are we?" Yoshino asked walking in.

"Almost" I said smiling and opening my eyes.

I rolled my shoulders backward to loosen them.

"Stiff shoulders?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah. I've slept on the ground too much and they have become sore. It sucks when they start hurting when I'm in a fight.

"Get out now. Or you'll turn into a prune" Yoshino said.

She grabbed a big white fluffy towel and held it up.

I stood up and wrapped the towel around me.

"Dry your feet on here then go to your room. I'll be back in a minute" Yoshino said.

I nodded and did what she said.

I sat on the end of my bed and waited.

She came back in with Shikamaru.

"Mum!" he said not looking at me.

"Shut up Shikamaru. Suki is your friend. You will do this or you're grounded!" Yoshino yelled then walked out slamming the door closed.

"Um…?" I said.  
"My mum said I had to give you a massage because I am good at them for some reason" Shikamaru said avoiding looking at me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said.

"Nah, I'll do it, otherwise I am grounded and that is such a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Ok" I said.

Shikamaru walked over and sat next to me.

I turned so my back was facing him.

I moved my hair so it was over my right shoulder.

Shikamaru lifted his hands and began massaging my shoulders.

I closed my eyes because it was amazing.

"Your mother is right. You're good at this. If you fail at being a ninja, not that I'm saying you will, giving massages can be your back up career." I said.

"Good to know" Shikamaru said.

He started massaging my back and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it's just you are so amazing at this" I said.

I leaned back into Shikamaru slightly.

"Can you please turn around?" Shikamaru asked his voice higher than normal.

"Sure" I said.

I stood up and turned so I was facing him.

Shikamaru lifted his hands and began work on the front of my shoulders.

I closed my eyes again.

I could of fallen asleep it was that good.

I felt the bed weight shift but I ignored it.

I was taking deep calm breathes through my nose.

I wasn't expecting it so it was s shock when I felt Shikamaru's lips on mine.

I opened my eyes and froze but then it felt good so I kissed him back and closed my eyes.

We pulled back so we could catch our breath.

"I think I should get dressed. Thanks for the massage Shikamaru" I said.

"Yeah. Your welcome" Shikamaru said and he left.

I closed my eyes and touched my lips.

'_My first kiss'_ I thought.

I smiled and walked to my wardrobe.

I pulled out a black baggy crop top that went off one shoulder, fish netting under shirt, fishnet shorts that went to above my knee and black denim shorts.

I grabbed clean underwear and walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

I brushed my hair and tied it into two fishtail plaits.

When I was down I put the towel and my dirty clothes into the washing basket.

I opened my door and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Shikamaru and I blushed.

I saw he was blushing slightly to.

"Suki, Shikamaru, I need you two to do a job for me" Yoshino said walking in.

"Sure. What do we need to do?" I asked.

"I need you to deliver these and to pick up these" Yoshino said handing me a list.

She then pointed to two big boxes on the ground.

"Sure" I said.

"Come on Shikamaru" I said.

He sighed but picked up a box.

I grabbed the other one and we walked out of the house.

"Where are we taking them?" Shikamaru asked.

I moved so I could see the paper.

"One to the Hokage mansion the other to the Academy" I said and groaned.

They were both on different sides of the village and at the other side to Shikamaru's house.

"Then lets go before they boxes break us" Shikamaru said.

I laughed a little.

After a few minutes of silence one of us finally spoke.

"About the kiss Shikamaru…" I started.

"It was stupid. I didn't mean to, I just sort of did it" Shikamaru said.

"Do you like me or something?" I asked.

"Something like that yeah. What about you? You kissed me back. Do you like me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…" I started.

"SHIKAMARU! SUKI!" I heard Ino yelled.

We turned and I silently celebrated in my head.

Ino and Choji were running up to us.

"Hey guys" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru. Hi Suki" Choji said.

"Hi Choji" I said.

We kept walking so we could get rid of the boxes.

"I'll take that Suki. It looks heavy" Choji said taking the box.

"Thanks Choji" I said smiling at him.

"What are you two doing?" Ino asked.

"Doing some errands for Yoshino" I said.

"I heard about your breakdown from Sakura. Are you alright Suki?" Ino asked.

"You had another breakdown?" Shikamaru asked.

"Another breakdown?" Ino asked now confused.

"Ino and I only heard about the one where you cried into Naruto" Choji said.

"That was the second one" I said.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing. It happened after I ran from you and Kakashi" I said.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine. Its just a little stress" I said smiling.

"Hey Ino, hey, Suki, hey Choji, hey Shikamaru" Naruto said walking up to us with Sai, Sakura, Yamato and Kashi.

"Are you alright Suki?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Wow. The people here are really nice." I said.

They all laughed and smiled.

"Is this the nicest village you have been to?" Ino asked.

"Yep. The sand village comes in second" I said smiling.

"Can we please keep walking, these are getting heavy" Shikamaru said.

"Right, sorry. Let's go" I said.

We all started walking toward the Academy.

After 10 minutes we finally got there.

"One is going to Iruka's class" I said.

Shikamaru and Choji groaned.

I rolled my eyes and led the way in.

When we got to the 3rd floor Shikamaru and Choji were panting.

I found the right door and I knocked.

"Come in!" someone yelled.

I opened the door and walked in.

"I have a delivery for you" I said.

"Is it from Yoshino?" the sensei, Iruka, I think asked.

I nodded.

"Suki?" I heard someone ask.

I looked at the class and I zoned in on my cousin.

"Konohamaru?" I asked.

He smiled and jumped out of his seat.

He ran to me and jumped.

I caught him and hugged him.

I put him down and I smiled.

"Good to finally meet you in person" I said.

"Same goes for you" he said.

"Konohamaru, back to your seat" Iruka said.

"But I just met my cousin" he complained.

"We can do something later ok?" I asked.

He nodded and went back to his seat.

"The box?" Iruka asked.

"Right" I said.

I grabbed the box from Choji and sat it on the ground.

"Thank you" Iruka said.

I waved to Konohamaru and walked out.

"Now to Tsunade Sensei" I said.

"Why do you call the Hokage Tsunade sensei?" Yamato asked.

"Because I trained under Tsunade sensei for four years. In those four years I manage to surpass her I medical Ninjutsu and in strength" I said.

"You even better at medical Ninjutsu than milady?" Sakura asked.

I nodded.

"You must be really good then" Ino said.

I shrugged.

We walked in silence all the way to Tsunade's.

Only Shikamaru and I walked up.

I opened the door and walked straight in.

"You wanted this box" I said as Shikamaru put it down.

"It's rude not to knock" Tsunade sense said.

"Since when was I polite to you?" I asked.

"Good point" she said smiling.

"You may leave" she said.

We nodded and left.

We walked back down and met up with the others.

"Suki" Kashi said.

I ignored him and started back to Shikamaru's place.

"You can't ignore me forever" he said coming to stand next to me.

I gave him a look.

"Ok. Maybe you can" he admitted.

I smiled at this.

"You will talk to me again" Kashi said before he and his team split off.

"What was all that about?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi didn't tell me about my fathers killers. I found out this morning that it was the Akatsuki. He thought it would have been best if I hadn't of known. I gathered information on them for three years." I said.

Ino and Choji nodded.

"I have to go. I have a shift at the hospital" Ino said.

"Bye Ino" I said.

She gave me a quick hug which I returned.

She said bye to the others and then left.

"My mum wants me home in 5 minutes. So I have to go as well. Bye Shikamaru. Bye Suki" Choji said.

"See ya Choji" I said as he left.

Shikamaru and I walked in silence for a bit longer.

"You didn't answer my question before" Shikamaru said.

I inwardly cursed.

I thought of ways to stall.

"Don't even bother stalling, I will keep asking you" Shikamaru said.

I bit my lip and made up my mind.

I stopped and Shikamaru kept walking not expecting it.

He walked back up to me and I took a deep breath.

I leaned against the fence to gather my courage.

"Suki?" Shikamaru asked.

I closed my eyes, took a breath then opened them again.

Shikamaru was standing in front of me so I didn't have to do much.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward me.

I placed my lips on his and kissed him.

He was shocked at first but then he started kissing me back.

I moved my arms so they were around his neck.

Shikamaru's arms went around my waist.

When we had trouble breathing we pulled apart.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be" Shikamaru said.

He put his forehead on mine and we looked into each others eyes.

"We should get back before my mother comes looking for us" Shikamaru said.

I nodded and we stated walking.

Shikamaru grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"I'd love to" I said.

Shikamaru sighed in relief.

I laughed.

We got back to his house in high spirits.

"Mum, can Suki and I go out for dinner tonight?" Shikamaru asked when we walked in.

"Just the two of you?" Yoshino asked eyebrow raised.

"Well, I thought since I intruded on your home that the least I could do was give you a night alone with your husband" I said.

Yoshino thought about it for a moment.

"Your father will be home in 3 minutes. Wait for him out the front. Suki can I please talk to you?" Yoshino asked.

"Sure" I said.

I walked forward while Shikamaru went out side.

"Shikamaru asked you out didn't he?" Yoshino asked as soon as she closed the kitchen door.

"Yes. He did. I understand if you say no to me dating your son. He is after all, your son" I said.

"I don't have a problem with you dating my son. Just try not to break his heart" Yoshino said.

"I won't" I said grinning.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Did you kiss him back?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Before or after I sent you both on that errand?" Yoshino asked.

"Before" I said biting my lip.

"Oh?" Yoshino said.

"Do want the whole version?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"ok, well you sent Shikamaru into my room to give me a massage, which was amazing, yeah, well he asked me to turn around which I did then he start massaging the front of my shoulders then he kissed me. I kissed him back. After we broke apart he left and I got dressed. You then sent us on that errand where I asked if he liked me. He said yes but then he asked if I liked him. I was saved by Ino and Choji coming up to us. We delivered the boxes but then they had to leave as well as team Kakashi who caught up with us also. Then we started walking back here. He asked if I liked him and it took me 5 minutes to get my courage up. Which I did and I kissed him. He kissed back and when we parted we came back here and on the way he asked me out. I said yes" I explained.

"Wow. He must really like you" Yoshino said.

"How is that surprising.

"Did he say drag at all?" Yoshino asked.

I shook my head.

"Then he likes you a lot. He says us women are troublesome" Yoshino said.

"But the thing is, we are" I said.

We both laughed at Shikamaru and Shikaku walked in.

"Women are troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

That caused Yoshino and me to laugh even harder.

"You know don't you?" Yoshino asked her husband.

He looked from Shikamaru, who was looking out the window, to me then back to Yoshino.

He nodded.

'_Kiss him'_ Shikaku mouthed to me.

'_Why?' _I asked.

'_I want to see his reaction' _Shikaku said.

I nodded.

I walked up to Shikamaru and kissed him.

Ok, half of me wanted to do it but the other half was scared of his parents.

Shikamaru was surprised at first but then he started kissing me back.

I pulled back and looked at Shikaku, eyebrows raised.

He nodded.

"Go have you two, but don't stay out to late" Shikaku said.

"Thank you" I said and I pulled Shikamaru out of the kitchen.

"What is with you women?" Shikamaru asked me.

"What is with us women? What is with you men?" I asked.

"I never knew having a girlfriend was such a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, I have only been your girlfriend for about 10 minutes. Don't go complaining yet" I said.

He shook his head and grabbed his money.

He then grabbed my hand and we walked out side.

"Suki" someone said from the right.

I looked over to see Kashi.

I looked away and pulled Shikamaru with me.

"It's not my place to say but maybe you should here him out" Shikamaru said.

"And what would that accomplish?" I asked coming to a stop.

"It would accomplish why he kept it from you. You are ignoring him and you don't know the whole story" Shikamaru said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I haven't known you that long but you seem to be annoyingly right so far. I'll be back in 5 minutes" I said.

I opened my eyes and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

I walked back over to Kashi.

"I'll hear you out. Then I'll decide if I forgive you or not" I said.

"Thank you. The reason I didn't want to tell you is because I knew you would blame yourself some how. You would blame it on yourself and think that you were guilty for something that you could not have changed. Your father knew what he was getting into. He knew it and he didn't care. Because of your father, he saved 7 other lives. So don't go beating yourself up about something you couldn't of change" Kashi said.

I moved forwards and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted. I guess I thought even though you haven't seen me in years that you would always tell me the truth. I am so sorry Kashi" I said.

"I forgive you. Shikamaru, you can come over" Kashi called out.

Shikamaru came over and I let go of Kashi and went to Shikamaru's side.

He grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"I know I'm not Asuma, but if you hurt Suki, you will have to deal with me" Kashi warned.

"Kashi" I whined drawing the word out.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei, I wouldn't think of it" Shikamaru said.

"Good. I don't think you should head to Ichiraku's ramen. The others are there. It would ruin your date" Kashi said.

"Thanks Kashi" I said.

I gave Kashi a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then Shikamaru and I were off.

"Can we not tell the others about us yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Hey, Suki! Shikamaru!" I heard Ino call.

I let go of Shikamaru's hand and looked over to her.

"Hey, Ino!" I said.

"Come to Ichiraku's ramen. All of us are getting take away then we are eating it atop of the Hokage heads. You should join us" Ino said.

"Sure" I said.

"Then come on!' Ino said.

We nodded and we ran the rest of the way.

"I found them!" Ino said.

"Who's this?" a guy sitting on a dog asked looking at me.

"I'm Suki Sarutobi and you are?" I asked.

The guy got off the dog and walked up to me.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Its gives me great pleasure to meet a beautiful woman, such as yourself" the boy said.

"Beautiful huh?" I asked.

I heard Ino and Sakura giggle.

I looked at them and they waggled their eyebrows.

"Well Kiba, last time a boy called me Beautiful I tied him up and threw him off a bridge and into a river" I said sweetly.

"Well, I see no river's in sight, so I guess I'm safe" Kiba said grinning.

"But I can make a river. My Kekkei Genkei allows me to have all Chakra natures. I could easily crack the earth open and fill it with water.

I could then make it flow to any where I want" I said.

"Feisty huh?" Kiba said.

"Oh, and someone has already asked me out. And I said yes, so sorry" I said.

"Someone has already asked you out?" Ino asked.

I nodded.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I asked smiling evilly.

"What you can't do that!" Ino complained.

"But he asked to keep it a secret and I am respecting his wish" I said.

"Do you know who it is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know Naruto?" I asked.

"Because you are a friend and if this guy hurts you he is going to get a taste of my Rasengan" Naruto said.

"That's sweet. But Kashi has already called dibs on hurting the guy if he hurts me" I said.

"Who the hell is Kashi?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi Hatake. I like to think of him as my uncle" I said.

"Wait, did you say your clan name was Sarutobi?" Kiba asked.

I nodded.

"Are you related to Asuma Sarutobi?" Kiba asked.

"Did none of you know of me?" I asked them all.

They all shook their heads.

"I feel so loved dad" I muttered.

"So you are related to him?" Kiba asked.

I nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry for y–your l-loss. I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga" a girl said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to" Kiba said.

"Arf!" the dog barked.

"You are coping well I see" the last kid said.

"Well, my mother died when I was eight. I know how to handle deaths" I said.

"Your mother died when you were eight?" Sakura asked.

I nodded.

"we are all so sorry" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Ramen to go?" a guy asked from the shop.

Everyone nodded and some of the guys grabbed the food.

We all walked to the Hokage head lookout and we all climbed the heads.

We sat upon the third's head and I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Naruto asked.

"I'd never thought I would sit up on my grandpa's rock head" I said laughing.

"That is weird!" Naruto exclaimed.

I laughed even harder.

"So Suki, when is this date of yours?" Ino asked.

"But if I tell you that, I'll have to tell you who I am going out with" I said.

"No you wouldn't" Sakura said.

"Tempting, but no" I said.

Akamaru came over and sniffed me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He barked and Kiba chocked on his ramen.

"Are you ok Kiba?" I asked peering round Kiba's dog to look at him.

Choji was hitting Kiba on the back.

He stopped coughing and looked at me.

"Akamaru said you have Shikamaru's scent on you" Kiba said.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"Well, considering I fell asleep in his arms in the middle of the road and I live in his house, I would" I said.

"You live with Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. My dad asked him to promise to look after me or something" I said.

Kiba nodded, still suspicious.

I ate some of my ramen instantly falling in love with the taste.

"So Suki, what have you been doing since you left the leaf village?" Shino asked.

"You remember me?" I asked.

"I do" Shino said.

"How do you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

"When my mother was a child she was adopted into an Aburame family. Shino's dad was a kid then. Shino's dad and my mum grew up under the same roof. When I was a kid, before my mother and I left the village I would sometimes go to Shino's house. I remember Shino freaking me out with his bugs. I didn't like bugs back then but they grew on me" I explained.

Everyone was speechless.

"You had a childhood friend Shino?" Kiba asked smiling.

Kiba was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked Kiba.

"It's just thinking that Shino had a human friend is really weird and funny" Kiba laughed.

Akamaru moved out of the way and I whacked Kiba upside the head.

"Ow!' he said holding the back of his head.

I ignored him and turned to Shino.

"Well, I moved around with my mother learning how to use my Kekkei Genkei to the limit where I need not jutsu, Just chakra. I mastered that. Then she died. Shizune found me on the streets and took me to Tsunade sensei. I learned medical Ninjutsu from Tsunade sensei and after four years, I managed to surpass her in medical Ninjutsu and in strength. I then researched the Akatsuki for three years and then last year I spent with a friend I made" I explained.

"Surpassed…Lady…Tsunade…?"Kiba said slowly.

I turned to him and grinned.

He paled a lot.

"That was an eventful childhood" Shino said.

"But apparently it's nothing compared to what happened here in the past two and a half years" I said.

"Did you ever run into Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"And Sasuke Uchiha yes. Recently as well. Uchiha stabbed me through the stomach because I mentioned his brother. That was a fun healing experience" I said.

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto looked helpful.

I snorted.

"Is that a no?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know his specific location but when I was researching the Akatsuki I found out Orochimaru used to be one of them. So I decided to research Orochimaru as well. I faced him and Kabuto, as well as Uchiha on many occasions, barely surviving each time" I said.

"Do you think you could help us find him and bring him back?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha wants to kill his brother right? I was planning on dragging Uchiha back here after he killed his brother. Orochimaru wants Uchiha for his body to use as a vessel, I don't want that, nobody wants that. I know for a fact that Uchiha is going to Kill Orochimaru then set out after his brother. Don't ask how, I just do. I was planning on bringing him back but then my father died and I lost them. I need to get in contact with my agents to clarify their whereabouts. If I'm allowed to help I will" I said.

"You know a lot of things" Naruto said.

I shrugged.

"We should head back Suki, before my mother send y father out to look for us" Shikamaru said.

"Ok Shikamaru" I said.

I finished the last of my ramen and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Kiba and Hinata. It was also nice seeing you again Shino. Thanks for the ramen" I said.

They all nodded and waved goodbye.

Shikamaru and I walked down the mountain.

"We don't have time to go on our date do we?" I asked Shikamaru.

"No we don't. We'll have to postpone it" Shikamaru said.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" I asked.

"It'll be a drag but ok" Shikamaru said.

I rolled my eyes and Shikamaru grabbed my hand.

We got to his house and walked in.

"How was it?" Yoshino asked.

"It didn't happen. Ino found us and we had ramen with the others. It was a drag" Shikamaru said.

"So we are postponing it for tomorrow at lunch" I said.

Shikaku nodded.

"You two should head to bed. It's late" Yoshino said.

We nodded and headed to our rooms.

Shikamaru kissed me when we were outside of our doors.

I smiled and kissed him back before walking into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and grabbed my diary.

_**13th May 2011**_

_Dear diary,_

_I had a fight with Kashi today because I found out the Akatsuki killed dad._

_I thought, even though it has been years since I last saw him, that he would always tell me the truth._

_If it wasn't for Shikamaru I wouldn't have forgiven him._

_Also today Shikamaru kissed me and I was only wearing a towel._

_Yoshino made us have relaxing bathes and I was all tense and Shikamaru gave me such an amazing massage._

_He kissed me and then when we pulled back it was awkward._

_I did kiss him back and I loved it._

_My first kiss was unexpected but it was great._

_We then got sent on an errand for Yoshino and it was awkward because I asked if he liked me and he said yes._

_He then asked me if I liked him and I was saved by Choji and Ino._

_They came with us to do the errand and we also ran into Sai, Sakura and Naruto._

_They tagged along as well._

_They all then left because they had to and it was awkward again._

_When we were almost back at Shikamaru's house I gathered my courage and I kissed him._

_He was shocked at first but then he kissed me back._

_He asked me out and I said yes._

_We were planning on having dinner but ti got interrupted by Ino._

_She asked if we wanted to have ramen with the rest of her and Shikamaru's friends._

_I said yes and we ate ramen atop of grandpa's rock head._

_They found out I researched Orochimaru and I said I would help them find Sasuke Uchiha._

_I saw Shino again and I met Kiba Inuzuka and his ninkin Akamaru._

_I also met Hinata Hyuga._

_She's a sweet girl and I picked up that she likes Naruto._

_I should help get them together._

_I have to go to bed now diary._

_Goodnight._

_Suki xoxoxo_

I closed my diary and set it on the desk with my pen.

I looked at my photo of me and my family.

"I love you mum, I love you dad. I miss you both so much" I whispered.

I yawned as I got into bed.

I closed me eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
